Into the World
by Nudeym00gle
Summary: Luke is eighteen and is embarking on a journey known as University. However it's not just Fresher's week and studying that he has to concern himself with - puzzles, hardships with friends and student protests bring the child into adulthood and real life.


Chapter 1

The last of the summer light poured into a small room, one that was filled from floor to ceiling with books. Shelves upon shelves of books ranging from Greek mythology; Automobiles of the 60's; the Second World War; Dinosaurs and everything in between, all were showing at least some sign of being worn, creased and dog-eared with love and consideration from the hands of the many readers that had touched them. A lone boy sat in a high – back Edwardian armchair delving into a zoology book, his blue baker boy hat shaded his eyes from the intense sun; his greyish blue eyes scanned the pages rapidly, as rapidly as he was becoming impatient from waiting for the professor to return from his meeting. Although he was longing to see to the man whom he held in such high regard, another part of him didn't want the time to come, because the sooner it came, the sooner he would have to say goodbye for the last time. It would be just a few days before he was depart for secondary education as was compulsory for eleven year olds, and this beginning was being signalled by the end of the summer season. The young boy's eyes diverted from the page he was on and began to look around the room with nostalgia, every moment he had experienced was documented like a diary through mementos and newspaper clippings. He placed 'The Secrets to Animal Behaviour' on the mahogany desk and wandered towards the bookcase by the window where he reached and just about managed to grab a photo album and pull it down to take a look. Sat in the professor's chair, he began to look through and indulge himself in the many photographs that were stuck to the pages; he smiled as he saw the many pictures of him and the man in the famous top hat in various locations, each picture bringing back the sights, smells and sounds of those precious moments. Then, out of a burst of excitement he dropped the book on the desk and rose from the leather spinney chair and began to imitate the man he looked up to so.

"Hmm… Now to test my theory…"

He began to pace up and down the office.

"The clue to solving this mystery is…"

And so began to turn around to the door.

"YOU!" he exclaimed loudly, pointing towards the door at the invisible guilty person.

Just then the door handle clicked and moved down, Luke, embarrassed and flustered, ran to the desk and grabbed the photo album to put it back in its proper place when in stepped someone completely unexpected.

"Luke…?" came the small voice of a girl

"Uh… Um… Flora! What a surprise, I thought you were you were out…" the boy replied

"I was, I just came back from shopping… What are you doing going through the Professor's things?"

He flushed and gave a cheeky grin.

"Uh… Well… You see…"

He suddenly became lost for words. Flora strolled in and shut the door the behind her, her dress swaying gently. She looked at him expectantly with her wide eyes, her body instantly softened and became more approachable.

"Yeah?" she urged

"It's just… I wanted to look at something…" he replied, clearly not wanting to give much away

"Oh… I see…"

Flora gave a sad smile and set down her bag and removed her coat, hanging it on the coat rack; her face was contemplative and oddly with a hint of knowing, something that Luke had instantly picked up on.

"What wrong, Flora?" asked Luke

She sighed forlornly,

"You… You're leaving…" she replied simply

'She knew already…' thought the mousey haired boy, a look of guilt spreading across his face.

"Flora…"

"You and the Professor… All you wanted to do was protect me, and I want to thank you… But make no mistake, when you next see me, I'll be stronger and I'll be able to protect myself,"

A smile of content pulled at Luke's lips.

"Next time we see each other, I'll have to challenge you to a puzzle!" Luke replied, challengingly, to which Flora giggled.

"Don't underestimate me! I'll be able to solve anything you throw at me,"

"Ah yes, but you weren't trained by the famous Professor Layton!"

Flora cocked her head, her curled lock of hair that fell right in the middle of her forehead swayed over her right eye, her lips pouted in slight confusion.

"You may be his number one apprentice, but now you're leaving I'll have his expertise all to myself. In fact by the time you return, I might be better than you!" she smiled.

Luke's face dropped in shock and outrage.

"That will never happen!"

"Luke, I don't think _that's_ very becoming of a proper gentleman…"

'Oh, brilliant…'

The boy spun around on his brown buckle up shoes not quite sure what to say to the face of his mentor and friend, Professor Layton.

"Uh… Hello Professor!" he squeaked

"Don't worry Professor, me and Luke were just talking about the next time we meet!" Flora replied

"Still, remember Luke to watch your manners around a lady…"

"Yes Professor…" replied the eleven year old, slightly vexed

"Sorry Flora…"

"No problem Luke!"

Once Hershel had heard the apology he smiled and carried on with the conversation.

"I'm very sorry you two I didn't mean to be so long, I hope you weren't waiting long…"

"No Professor, I was only here twenty minutes before Flora arrived and she only arrived minutes before you did…"

The man nodded in understanding and continued to sit in his leather spinny chair.

"Luke, my boy, sit down," the Professor gestured the high backed chair Luke had already made himself comfortable in. After Flora had offered to make tea the three had seated themselves each with a cup of the warming brown liquid in front of them. Luke had helped himself to three teaspoons of sugar and a piece of shortbread, as did Flora.

"I'm going to miss this Professor…" commented Flora after swallowing the bite of the biscuit she had taken a bite of; Layton simply chuckled.

"Yes Flora, I agree. Although it will be nice not to have so much expenditure going out on sugar," he joked

The two children laughed at his comment and he took a sip of his Earl Grey before continuing.

"Although, this is a special time for Luke,"

There was a pause from the boy and girl.

"But Professor…" Luke was swiftly interrupted

"It may not seem like it Luke, however this is the next stage of your education… It's a very special time for you, because now so many doors are open to you…"

"But…"

"Wait Luke… You have another seven years before you go on once again… However these years are the most special because it is the years where you will gain the most experience, one where you discover yourself…"

"But Professor… I already know so much and it's because of you!"

Layton gave him grandfatherly chuckle, the one that calmed and made sense of any situation, he paused and sighed thoughtfully before carrying on.

"I remember thinking the same thing when I was your age…"

"Really?" asked the blonde boy

"Yes… In fact many people think this when they're at this age…" Layton smiled

Flora and Luke's eyes met in confusion as they took a sip of their tea.

"You two are still growing not just physically but mentally, every day you learn something new… Your emotions develop and your logic becomes sounder… One day, you'll look back and realise how much you've grown…"

"I still think you can teach me better…" muttered Luke

"I'm sure that you'll find that to be untrue as well… There are many people who are better than me,"

"I have to agree with Luke, Professor, if it wasn't for you I would still be in Saint. Mystere all alone and I've learned so much from you and our adventures together!" replied Flora, happily

There was a knock at the door which caused all three of them to divert their attention to the door.

"Come in!" called Hershel

There was a moment before the handle dipped and in walked Rosa.

"Ahh… Good afternoon…"

"Good afternoon, Professor. Luke's father's 'ere to pick him up,"

"Aw… What? Already?"

"Shh, Luke… Thank you Rosa, tell him Luke will be there in ten minutes,"

"Of course, Professor."

The door swiftly shut behind her and the three were left in peace again.

"I'm very sorry you two, I didn't expect the meeting to last as long as it did…" a tone of guilt ran in Layton's voice

"What was it about?" asked Luke

"Dr. Schrader and some of the other Professor's are interested in expanding the University and opening new courses." He explained

"We were merely discussing the… validity of some of these,"

Luke smiled

"I want to study animals." He stated

Flora giggled.

"There's no surprise there!"

"Well, Luke I think you'll find we might run an Animal Behaviour Studies course soon,"

The young boy's face lifted in delight upon hearing this.

"Really? Well, then… When I'm eighteen, I'm coming here and I'm studying animals." The boy replied with the upmost certainty

Sipping his tea the Professor's eyes drifted into the distance pensively.

"I like that about you, Luke…"

"Hmm? Sorry Professor?"

"Your stubbornness in carrying through what you set out to achieve will see you well. You know what you want and you go for it with no doubting or second thoughts."

"Uh.. Thank you…"

"Well now you have a reason to come back!" beamed Flora

"Yeah! And I'll be able to see you during holidays, even while I'm at Private school!"

"Of course Luke, you're always welcome, it will never be goodbye, only for now."

Luke gave a youthful smirk before downing his sweet tea.

"Thank you Professor!" exclaimed the boy as he jumped up from his chair.

Both the Professor and Flora stood up in unison and began to make their way to the door, stepping around the clutter in the miniscule office. There was a calm, unspoken sort of agreement between the three that there would be no tears, only joyfulness as they split paths. It was something that Luke had learned entirely by himself to relish in – joy in the now, the then and the maybe, not the sadness of leaving it all behind. As Luke stepped in the Bentley and greeted both his parents who were waiting inside, Flora stood next to her adoptive father who warmly acknowledged his friends in the car. The engine started and the two children smiled at one another and waved, as did Hershel.

"Bye! See you at Christmas!" called the young boy

And Christmas really couldn't come fast enough.

Please read and review, it's going to be a proper story! I hope I've enticed you enough with this chapter for it to be worthwhile continuing… :D


End file.
